elresurgirdememafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dragones El Resurgir de Mema Wiki: Lista para hacer
Aquí una lista de las cosas para completar en la wiki Dragones 'Imágenes transparentes y de FB:' 'Facebook Images not found in game' Locations Special Event Locations * (No Name) Island * Algae Island * Armor Wing Island * Avalanche Range * Baldr's Table * Belching Bog * Blighted Bog * Broke Bone Beach * Cavern Island * Changewing Island * Chocolate Falls * Cliff of Forever * Clover Coast * Cove of Dawn * Dark Deep * Dark Harbor * Dragon's Edge * Dragon Island * Dragon Vine Island * Edge Cove * Eerie Isle * Eggsplorer's Edge * Eret's Fort * Evening Bay * Everfrost Forest * Far Far Away * Fenrir Fen * Fireworm Island (Special Event) * Forest Island * Fort Sinister * Freya's Sanctuary * Frigg's Hearth * Frosttip Peaks * Furious Fjord * Gathering Gulf * Glacier Island * Grandiose Glacier * Heimdallr's Hill * Hermit's Garden * Inner Ocean (Special Event) * Island of Friga * Isle of the Quiet Life * Knucklebone Knoll * Loki's Howl * Lost at Sea * Lovesick Rock * Ludia Island * Lullaby Briar * Maddening Marsh * Madman's Gully * Marsh of the Mad * Melody Island * Misty Backwoods * Montreal * Mother's Shield * Mount Villainy * Odin's Bounty * Ostara Isle * Outcast Island * Perilous Paradise (Special Event) * Perilous Plateau * Pillaging Pillars * Pointy Point * Puffin Point * Quaking Cavern * Queen's Cove * Rejuvenisle * Resolution Reef * Rosy Shores * Scauldron Island * Screaming Death Island * Screeching Woodlands * Ship Graveyard * Sleipnir Island * Somewhere on Berk * Sparkfire Mountain * Sunken City * Sunstone Island * Swarmlands * Team Hiccup * Team Snotlout * Tender Tides * Thor's Bluff * Thor Rock Island * Thunderclaw Island * Towering Timberland * Uglythug Lands * Valka's Mountain * Wildwood Shores * Wispering Death Island Search Locations * Armorwing Island * Badmist Mountains * Bashem * Bedrock Bluffs * Bellowing Heights * Black Heart Bay * Bloodspilt Bay * Bog of the Loud Whisper * Breakneck Bog * Burned Toe Beach * Caliban Caves * Clattercliff Island * Cliff of Eternity * Dagur's Ship * Dead-End Island * Dragon's Nest * Dragon Graveyard * Drenchwood Forest * Eel Island * Eternitree * Fireworm Island * Great West Ocean * Hatchery Hills * Horrendous Point * Hunter Island * Icicle Vale * Icy Wastes * Inner Ocean * Island of Night * Isles of Doom * Itchy Armpit * Lava-Lout Island * Meathead Islands * Neverglades * Outpost Island * Overcast Island * Perilous Paradise * Raven Point * Restless Hallows * Rough Sands * Shadow Waters * Shivering Shores * Shredstone Walls * Shrouded Sands * Skullien Isle * Sullen Sea * Sundering Wastes * The Little Isles * The Long Beach * The Woods That Howled * Trembling Faults * Triple Stryke Island * Unlandable Cove * Wild Dragon Cliff * Windswept Ruin * Windy Pass * Wreck Reef Buildings * Academy * Astrid's House * Catapult * Eret's Boat * Fish Basin * Fish Hut * Fishlegs' House * Gobber's Hut * Gothi's Hut * Hangar * Hatchery * Iron Storage * Meade Hall * Ruffnut & Tuffnut's House * Sawmill * Snotlout's House * The Great Forge * The Smithy * Trader Johann's Ship * Valka's Sanctuary * Wood Stack Viking Buildings * Yak Farm * Grooming Station * Town Square * Viking Cabin * Viking Hearth * Viking House * Viking Hut * Viking Lodge * Viking Shack * Water Tower * Weather Vane * Windmill Expansions Screen shots needed of the island: * Darkened Green * Freyja's Field * Loki's Jest * Stonetooth Plain * Thor's Shadow Done * Brokkr's Hold * Dragonscale Cliff * Odin's Footprint * Old Forest Quests Quests to be Added * Rock & Rose * A Shady Character * Bucket Stops Here * Astrid and Stormfly * Away With Words * Fresh Fish Fast * Old Dragons, New Tricks * Chief in Training * The Dragon Rider, Part I * The Time is Gripe * Yardwork * Work it Out * Untrue to Form * History in the Making * Isle See You Soon * Increased Responsibilities * Swimming with the Gronckles * My Girl * Go Get it, Girl! * A Lot of Promise * Lost in Thought * Father's Time * Love is Ruff? Quests with pages * A Boneknapper to Pick * A Day in Courting * A Dragon Tale * Afraid Nut * A Hero's Sacrifice Part I * A Hero's Sacrifice Part II * A Hero's Sacrifice, Part III * Alone Time * A Matter of Time, Pt I * A Matter of Time, Pt II * A Matter of Time, Pt III * A Perfect Pair * Arms Race * Asking for Trouble * A Slow Burn * Back to the Skies * Bad Hair Day * Bigger is Beautiful * Blustery Day * Boulder Over * Busy Work * By All Means * Can't Hack It * Chief's Chair * Class Act * Clear as a Belch * Color Blind * Culture Shocker * Dawn of the Titans, Part I * Dawn of the Titans, Part II * Diamond in the Ruff & Tuff * Don't Count Your Dragons * Don't Think About It * Dragon Rider...Unmasked! * Eaves Dropping * Fair is Fair * Family Matters * Family Meeting, Part I * Family Meeting, Part II * Family Meeting, Part III * Feeling Things Out * Fire in the Belly * Follow Your Nose * Follow the Leader * Food for Thought * Free Advice * Fresh Air * Friend or Foe? * Game Tutorial * Get Ready * Getting the Boot * Grate Personality * Greasy Does It * Hidin' Sheep * Hot Pursuit * It Takes A Village * Just a Second Guesser * My Enemy's Enemy * No Obstacles * Paralyzed by Love * Rock On * Smoldering Passion * Swimming Lessons * Taking Turns for the Worse * Thawfest Is Yet to Come * The Dragon Rider, Part II * The Dragon Rider, Part III * The Dragon Rider, Part V * Tough Love * Trapper Chatter * Unexpected Fun Personajes Lista de personajes encontrados en las misiones Game Mechanics Upgrading dragons, buildings, building Viking houses. Information on Battle Mode when this comes